


Who's That Casting Devious Stares In My Direction?

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets angry about the 'business' happening in his room. Derek, liking to keep the peace, takes control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Casting Devious Stares In My Direction?

Stiles stomped down the stairs. He was furious. He stomped into the kitchen and sat down on the breakfast stool, resting his head on his hands that were on the bench top.

He glared in front of him and growled.

Derek turned around from the stove top and raised his eyebrows at the angry teenager.

"What's up, buttercup?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

The nick-name made Stiles glare harder and growl.

"I fucking hate them!" Stiles yelled.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Boyd and Erica, who do you think?" The human snapped back.

"Why? What'd they do THIS time?" Derek sighed.

Stiles stood up frowning and clenched his fists.

"They're FUCKING on my bed! That's what's the matter, Derek! I want to take a damn nap!"

"Well take a nap on either the lounge or my bed." Derek said.

"Fine, but I'm burning my mattress when I wake up." He walked away, slamming Derek's bedroom door as he entered.

Derek rolled his eyes and the dramatic teenager.

He turned the stove down and walked up to Stiles' room. Barging in suddenly scaring the couple, causing Boyd to fall off the bed.

"Want to tell me why you guys are in STILES' bed doing that?!" He growled.

The two pups blushed and looked away.

"Because we haven't christened this bed yet. It doesn't smell like us." Erica mumbled.

Derek growled, showing his dominance to the two Beta's.

"That's because it's STILES' bed. So, Get. Out. Now." He ground his teeth.

The two pups quickly stood up, Erica with Stiles' blanket around her.

"Leave the blanket." Derek said without looking.

"But I'm not wearing anythi-" she huffed when Derek growled, knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

She dropped the blanket and walked out of the door naked.

Derek sighed and stripped the mattress of it's sheets. He then took the mattress outside and left it with the rest of the junk that had to be taken away.

He sighed as he knocked gently on his bedroom door. When he heard the human make a small noise of protest, he entered.

Stiles rolled over to face him.

"Your mattress is going to the junk yard. You can sleep in here with me tonight, but tomorrow we're going to buy you a new mattress, sound fair?" Derek asked, hoping his plan would please the human.

Stiles nodded and gave Derek a hug.

"Sounds great, thanks, Derek."


End file.
